Vengeance Upon the King
by John Silver fan
Summary: Cassim will soon begin a new life, or so he thinks! Some old enemies have other plans!
1. Chapter 1

A large, magnificnet, chestnut stallion galloped effortlessly across the desert.

His rider wore a long sleeved, mint green sirt with dark green cuffs, a a dark green cape, a small red sash, brown pants, and black boots.

The man was about forty-two years old. He was tall, broad, musuclar, and handsome. His skin was deeply tanned, his eyes dark brown, his beard dark gray, and hia long,thick, wavy hair was ebony black except for a few gray streaks.

On his left hand he wore a bronze ring with a tirquoise jewel. That showed that he was the royal vizier and general!

But, soon it would be on his right hand, for a gold wedding ring would be on his left.

The man smiled at the thought of the long awaited wedding for him and Princess Diana Bint-Ameck of Bali.

Only a few more days left to wait!

As his second love, Princess Diana brought him great joy and peace.

Free of his duties and responsibilities at that moment, only thoughts of Diana and their wedding filled his mind.

Lost in these thoughts, the man didn't see that danger that lay just ahead of him and his horse! 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Diana was in the menagerie when the stallion came galloping up to her, alone and stained with blood!

"Sabeek! Where's Cassim?"

Sabeek took her to his master.

Cassim lay in the ground in a pool of blood, his own blood! His was injured and bleeding badly!

Sabeek gently lifted Cassim onto his back and galloped back home as fast as he could.

They finally reached the palace, and Diana got down.

"I'll go get Aladdin."

She started to leave, but Cassim grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me, Diana."

"Okay."

She helped him down and, with a great difficulty, supported him!

Sabeek made his way to the stables and Cassim and Diana slowly made their way up the steps of the palace.

Cassim was amazed and impressed. Despite her smaller size, Diana was managing to support him!

Just when they were almost to Aladdin's study, Cassim nearly collapsed.

"Cassim, hold on. Come on, you've made it this far."

The door of Aladdin's study opened.

"Aladdin!"

Cassim looked up and saw Aladdin standing in the doorway of his study, staring at them with wide eyes of horror.

"Aladdin."

Cassim collapsed completely, slipping out of Diana's grasp!

Aladdin darted forward and caught the upper part of Cassim's body before he hit the ground.

Jasmine came in and gasped.

"Cassim! Diana! What happened?"

"I don't know."

Diana burst into tears. Jasmine hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"He's still bleeding and been coughing up blood." Diana said.

Aladdin lifted his father into his arms and stood up!

The fact that his father was taller and heavier than he was didn't matter now. Adrenaline was surging though his body, so it was like he was picking up Jasmine!

"Guards! Guards!"

Cassim coughed, coughing up quite a bit of blood!

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Aladdin shrieked.

A bunch of guards came running.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Get the royal physician, and tell him to come to Dad's room right away!"

"Of course!"

The guards ran off to get the royal physician.

"Jasmine, take Diana to her room, I'll get Dad to his."

"Please let me stay with him."

"Diana, you've done enough. You saved his life."

Jasmine took Diana to her room, and Aladdin carried Cassim to his. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was delayed until further notice, since nobody knew when Cassim would be well again.

The complete truth is: nobody knew when or if Cassim would be well again!

His chances of living through the night were slim!

Aladdin stayed up all night, sitting beside his father's bed, praying.

Luckily, Cassim lived. He healed slowly but surely.

About two months later, it was clear that he would make a full recovery!

There was much joy in the city.

The celebration of Cassim's healing, the Royal Family had a picnic in the menagerie. 


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Agrabah were crowed. Excitment filled the air.

The long awaited wedding had finally arrived!

Cassim wore an outfit like Aladdin had, only his trim feather were dark blue, the inside was a lighter blue, and the jewel was red. Diana wore an outfit like Jasmine had, only her trim was light blue.

Before Aladdin could pronounce them husband and wife, there was a great commotion coming towards the pavillion!

The past was being repeated!

Mozenrath had brought the Forty Thieves and the old King of Thieves back!

Cassim looked over towards the gifts and saw the old King of Thieves.

"Not at my wedding." he growled to himself.

He took off his jacket and made his way to the gifts.

He grabbed the King of Thieves from behind and threw him back!

The man looked up at him.

"May I see your invitation please?"

"You're the boy that threw me over the cliff!"

"So nice of you to remember me." Cassim said mockingly.

"Stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt!"

The King of Thieves tackled Cassim!

"Where have I heard those words before?" Cassim said sarcastically.

"You stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

"Really? I was going to say the same thing to you!"

Cassim kicked the man off him and leaped to his feet.

"How long were you the King of Thieves?"

"Five years."

"Ha! I was the King of Thieves for twenty years! I became the most dangerous, most feared, most wanted man in the Seven Deserts! Not that I'm proud of any of that..."

"Quit your babbling, boy!"

Before long the two were locked in combat!

They wrestled for control of the King of Thieves' dagger!

Then something hit Cassim in the back of the head, and he knew nothing more! 


	5. Chapter 5

He regained concsiousness to find the pavillion empty except for the gang and Sabban!

"The Forty Thieves!" he cried as he sat bolt upright.

"They left, Dad."

Cassim got to his feet.

"Sabban!"

The young servant stepped forward.

"Have Sabeek made ready and brought to the front."

"Yes, general."

Sabban hurried to do as he was told.

"I've got to stop the Forty Thieves."

"Dad, you can't beat forty men on your own!"

"I didn't say I was. Get Rasoul and some of the best soldiers."

Cassim was soon leading his group to the lair of the Forty Thieves.

A fierce fight broke out!

Cassim took out the King of Thieves quickly!

He turned to find himself face to face with Sa'luk!

"Sa'luk!"

"Cassim."

The fight that had been anticipated by the other thieves finally began!

It was a horrible, gruesome fight!

Beofre long they were fighting in a pool of their own blood!

Finally, Cassim caught Sa'luk off guard and delivered the final blow! 


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later the wedding was going on. 

"With the sacred kiss you are wed."

Cassim and Diana kissed, and the room burst into cheers.

Genie set off fireworks.

Cassim offered Diana his arm, and they took the long awaited walk down the aisle as newlyweds!

They flew off on Carpet for their honeymoon, ready to start their new life together as husband and wife.

Cassim playfully pulled Diana around and dipped her a little.

She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"At last we are wed, my blue eyed saint." Cassim cooed after they pulled apart.

"Yes. At last, my Lion of the Desert." Diana purred back.

The vengeance sought upon the former King of Thieves had failed, but the marriage sought by Cassim, Diana, the gang, and many others was finally beginning!

Another wedding of the century had been completed!

Bali now allowed the princes or princesses to choose who they marry, even if the person isn't of royal blood, thanks to Cassim and Diana's love for each other that had begun in Agrabah would bloom for the rest of their lives together!


End file.
